


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by WaywardBlush



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlush/pseuds/WaywardBlush
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Sweetest Sin

Adam's mouth was on his, his tongue running over his own. Lucas couldn't remember how they had ended up like this, and frankly, he didn't care. Adam was straddling him, nothing but their thin cotton pants separating them. His own shirt had been thrown and lost somewhere in their shared room for the night, and he had helped Adam out of his. After a few blissful moments, Adam pulls back just a little. They were still breathing in each other's air heavily. 

"Now isn't this nice?" Adam whispers, lips brushing his own.

Before Lucas could answer Adam moves down, mouth going to his jaw and then his neck, kissing it, marking it. Lucas knew his partner by now, knew the other would like everybody to know what was his, and his alone. Right now, with Adam's mouth on him and his hands on his abdomen, Lucas wasn't thinking straight. Didn't really want to. He brought one hand up and ran his fingers through brown hair. There's a hum against his neck at that and Lucas could feel his pants getting tighter. Not that they weren't tight already, but the sound and feeling sends a pulse through him.

"A-Adam," a breathy exhale. It doesn't stop or slow down Adam's mouthy assault on his neck though, instead, a hand sinks lower. Lucas could feel the smile on the other's face as the hand stops where his pants lay. Another hum, this one sounding more like a question.

"Yes," Lucas' breath picks up, "fuck yes."

The hand goes lower, past the waistband of his pants. Adam's hand takes a hold of his cock and slowly starts moving from head to base and back again. Adam himself moves down and put his mouth around one perked nipple, the hand not attending his dick goes and gives attention to the other. Several moans leave Lucas, he's not caring, not thinking about the other people that might be staying in this tavern.

"Lucas," is said against his rib cage with heat and passion behind it. Adam moves lower, mouth trailing kisses and hickies after it. The hand around his cock doesn't let up and even squeezes slightly, causing a loud moan to erupt from him.

"Lucas." This time it's said against his hip bone, Adam has left darker red marks in his wake. His other hand holding down his hip, Lucas can tell it's going to leave bruises but he doesn't care. The pleasure Lucas feels is palpable, he doesn't want this to end. There's hot breath on the head of his dick and Lucas' heart is beating fast.

"Lucas!"

His eyes snap open and Lucas finds himself not in a nice tavern bed but rather in his bedroll on the forest floor. Groaning and running a hand down his face, Lucas becomes keenly aware of his situation. Currently sporting a boner, and Adam standing over him, looking down at where he lay, fully dressed with his arms crossed. He closes his eyes and turns around, not looking at Adam, _trying_ not to look at Adam. The image of him almost naked on top of him was still in his head and it wasn't helping.

He hears his partner sigh and then Adam's voice, soft, laced with humour pierces through his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should move soon," he hears Adam move away from him, and stops, probably getting his bag or something.

"I'll uh, I'll leave so you can take care of yourself," _fucking hell_ , "don't take too long," he says it with a laugh, that fades as he moves away. And Lucas is left, still lying down, still with images of Adam that weren't real, but Gods above he wishes they were.

He ‘takes care of’ himself quickly, still thinking of Adam on top of him, of his mouth moving down his body, of hot breath on the head of his dick. Afterwards, he cleans himself up quickly and tidies up their small temporary campsite. Grabbing his stuff and shoving it all in his bag, Lucas moves quickly in the direction that he heard Adam moving in.

It's about ten, fifteen minutes away that he finds Adam sitting under a tree, cutting up an apple with one of his daggers. He looks up at the approaching fighter and simultaneously smirks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Have nice dreams Lucas?" And the motherfucker pops a piece of apple into his mouth in the most sexual way Lucas has ever seen. It's almost like he _knows_ , or maybe he's just teasing him. _No need to jump to conclusions_ , he thinks to himself.

"Bite me," Lucas says and the reaction from Adam is not one he expects. He slows down on chewing and _looks_ at Lucas, looks like he's studying him again, it's something he hasn't seen in a while. But then it passes and Adam is laughing and standing up, brushing the dirt from his black clothes.

"C'mon, we got a job to do," Adam turns his back on him and starts walking away. Lucas stands there for a moment just watching him walk and he jogs slightly to catch up to walk next to his partner.


	2. Pull Me Under

Waking up to the sound of his name, Adam grabs the dagger from under his pillow and sits up in his bedroll. He scans their small camp and when he finds nothing out of the ordinary he looks to where Lucas had fallen asleep with brows drawn, about to ask why he had called his name when Adam realises that Lucas is still asleep.

He hears Lucas agree to something in his sleep and then he doesn't have to wonder what's going on in his partner's dream.

Swallowing hard, Adam leaves his bedroll, dresses quickly, and ignores the blood rushing downward because of the noises coming from the other bedroll. Once dressed, Adam tries waking Lucas by calling his name. He knows the other isn't as light a sleeper as he is but he hopes just this once he wakes up quickly.

Instead of waking up though, Lucas moans very loudly and Adam closes his eyes, trying to block it out. He tries calling again but again, Lucas just moans and Adam wonders if he's just helping the fantasy Lucas is dreaming about.

Walking over to stand over his partner Adam crosses his arms and tries saying his name a bit louder, a bit sterner. It does the trick as Lucas' eyes snap open and bright blue eyes meet his own. Lucas groans and turns away from him, Adam can't help but smile at his situation, it's not every day you're awoken by the person you were just having a sex dream about. While they were on better terms now, Adam still found delight in Lucas' suffering.

He tells Lucas that he's sorry but they should move soon. Going back to his own stuff, Adam packs up and looks to the sky, and sees that the sun had already risen. He starts walking in the direction they needed to go and realises that Lucas is still in his bedroll, probably still suffering. He smiles and says he'll leave him be but to not take too long. Laughing to himself as he hears another groan come from Lucas.

Walking about fifteen minutes away he's sure that if Lucas is taking care of himself, this should be far enough that anymore sounds from the fighter won't reach him. Finding shade under a tree Adam sits down, takes an apple from his pack and starts cutting small pieces off it to eat.

Sitting there the situation he finds himself in finally catches up to him. Lucas was having a sex dream about him. Sure they were friends now and Lucas told him that he cares about him and doesn't want him to get hurt but that … turning into sex dreams? Maybe they've just been spending too much time together. He doesn't remember the last time they got separate rooms in taverns they were staying at.

 _Maybe there's a reason for that_ , the thought bubbles up in his head and he can't help but linger on it. He thinks about it, could he and Lucas be more? Thinking about how they started, at each other's throats most of the time to how they are now, it's good. And he has to admit that Lucas was good looking. If something were to develop, Adam doesn't think he'd say no.

For now, though, he'll keep quiet. Watch how Lucas is around him, he's done it before, he's just looking for something different now. And of course, he can use his knowledge to his advantage, or at least to have some fun at Lucas' expense.

He hears footsteps moving towards him, and he knows it’s Lucas. He’s dragging his feet a little, lost in thought perhaps. Or lost in other things, like dreams. Adam smirks to himself as he cuts another piece off the apple.

Adam looks up at Lucas and asks if he had nice dreams. A thought flashes in his mind and he brings his dagger up, the slice of apple clinging to it. He keeps eye contact with Lucas as he opens his mouth and slides the apple slice into it. Lucas freezes and Adam is pleased, he can see his mind working, overheating.

“Bite me,” Lucas says and Adam raises an eyebrow. _Interesting_. It doesn’t hold heat nor the usual playfulness they’ve been getting used to throwing each other. But Adam looks at his partner, _really_ looks and he sees the faint hint of blush. It causes Adam to laugh. The poor fool can’t hide anything from him. He stands but bends down to brush the dirt off him, even though he knows he’s fine. It’s the heat sneaking up his own cheeks that has him hiding.

Turning after telling Lucas to come on, he starts walking. Footfalls don’t follow him, perhaps this partnership will destroy them both. Maybe it’ll be the best thing that will ever happen to him. Only time will tell.   
But for now, Lucas jogs to catch up with him and they walk side by side into the future.


End file.
